The Neverending Beep 3: Demise of The AI
by Capt. Jon Elric
Summary: The ending to a story of Neverending.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pong as a story or a game. The only characters that belong to me are any original ones that may appear through out the course of the story.

The Neverending Beep 3  
Demise of The AI

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. My hand swings to slam on the alarm clock. It reads ten o' clock. With an instant I shoot out of bed. I stand there looking out the window. _It's Saturday_. I think to myself. The sun's shinning, the bird's are chirping, and the game sits in front of me. It mocks me. For the past two days I have had the same nightmare. _Why does it have this control over me? Why do I lose every time? Why? I can't help but think of this game. The way it thinks its smarter then me. But not today, It shall not win._

"Hey Zach, get in here. I want to show you something." I yell out of the door down the hallway where I see my little brother watching tv.

"Do I have to? The Power Rangers are about to come on." Zach says all complaining now.

"Quit your complaining and get in here. You know they will catch the bad guy." I sat to him to him still on the couch. "So get in here now before I have to come out there and whoop your butt!"

"Fine, I'm coming." Zach says still complaining while he gets off the couch and start to walk down the hall towards the room. He walks into the room and sees Jonathon on he floor about to play Pong. "Is this what you wanted me for. To watch you lose at this game again for like the one hundredth time."

"I have only lost twice thank you. And this time I will not lose." I say looking at the screen saying _READY?_ I push the button and the game begins. Zach goes and sits on the bed just waiting to go back into the front room. "Now watch this." I say not looking at my brother but getting ready for the ball to appear. The ball went towards the AI again. _Damn. I was hoping to get it._ The AI did the same thing again. Hit the ball with the corner of the ball but the opposite way. Ball hits the bottom of the middle and is going up. I know now. _Don't move it all the way up._ Boy was I right. It hit the top and went down. I got there just in time to stop it. The ball went in a straight line towards the Ai. He got it with ease. It went back up. _But wait this same old trick._ The ball went towards the top like the first time. I move my bar all the way to the top. It bounces off mine and goes in a zip zag of up and down but the AI is to smart for that. Catch's the ball and it goes in the same way I just sent it.

"You better watch out" Zach yells behind me. I jump not expecting it. I turn to say something but I remember the game is still in play. Good thing I stopped and didn't turn around because I would have been done for.

"Just wait till I'm done. You'll see" I say while watching the ball move all across the screen. The AI hit it back. For some reason the ball had picked up speed and was going faster. I had no idea it could do that. Sure enough the ball was going in zig zag because of the AI. It went towards the top. I move but the ball was too fast. It had already hit the top and it was making its way toward the big gape of nothing but open space. I can already see the words before it was over. _For a third time I have lost._ Not saying anything I stand up and walk away.

"Jon, hold on for a sec." Zach says getting off the bed and heads towards the controller. "Watch me real quick."

"Ok." I sit in the bed just thinking about it. _For the past couple of days I have tried to beat this game. Yet even when it seems in my grasp, it's still too far. _Zach press's the restart button/ He goes through the setup as if he has done this before. _READY?_ The screen says.

"Now watch me big brother." Zach says smiling at me. The ball appears and heads toward Zach's bar. He hits it on the corner like the AI. _Wait a second. I've seen thins before. _I slowly think to myself. Sure enough he pulled the old trick on the AI. It bounced towards the top and sure enough the AI was going for it by putting his bar all the way up. _Big mistake. _The ball bounced and it went towards the open space. _Within a second, Zach had beaten the game I couldn't. I guess he's just better. _

"Good game little brother." I say lightly slapping him on the back. "Now lets go watch some Power Rangers."

GAME OVER


End file.
